


The World could wait...

by Putzi_14



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Finally, Fluff, Real!May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putzi_14/pseuds/Putzi_14
Summary: Something that came to me today, my first English fanfiction, so please have mercy and tell me what you think :)Sets (hopefully) some time after 4x10, when they finally going to find May, just Philinda Fluff





	

The world could wait...

Her head felt like drums when she woke up. An insisting pounding, nausea, dizziness, deaf hand, her back ached...  
Wait.   
Deaf hand?  
Melinda turn her head slightly to her right, only to see a sleeping Phil at her bedside, his head on the mattress and his prothesis clutching her hand desperately. Phil's face was calm, but he looked terrible exhausted, the lines on his face were deeper than usual and a new cut on his forehead had not yet healed.   
Whatever had happened between her waking up in that creepy little room in Radcliffes house and her lying here in the infirmary, it must have been nasty. Otherwise Phil wouldn't be here, slumped into a chair by her side, holding her hand.  
Very carefully, Melinda withdraw her hand from his, only to lay it gently on his head, treading her finger trough the short strains of his hair.  
He must be really tired, Phil didn't even stir a bit.  
Thankful for this moment of peace, Melinda closed her eyes again, her hand resting on his neck, her thumb circled on his jaw and over his cheek.  
Whatever happenend, the world could wait a few minutes longer.   
Just some more minutes of peace.


End file.
